Late Night Wanderings
by romanticatheart42
Summary: Late night wanderings isn't safe for a young girl but might also not be safe for a certain Spidey. A trade, his secret identity for a confession, a secret for a secret.


_Just a bit of fluff. I don't own anything._

They say it isn't safe in New York City after dark, especially when you're a junior. Though through the constant paroling by Spiderman, the masked web-slinger, the city has reached its lowest crime rate in decades. But that doesn't mean the city streets are same to roam alone.

The brisk autumn air lowers the temperate on an already cooling night as Kate strolls down 45th street. Her lengthy, chestnut hair dancing in the swirls of wind, crystalline blue orbs, mixing in green, still alight in the darkening air. These features drawing Peter Parkers eye, in extension, Spiderman's.

The man clad in spandex crouching on a roof's edge surveying the scene, alert for any potential danger that may cause harm to the object of his affection. His body flexible as he crawls along the narrow surface of a buttress maintaining a sensible distance.

A prickling sensation spikes along Kate's neck, her senses warn her of the onlooker. Kate marched on unafraid, a sense of quiet serenity. She stared up at the sky and soaked in the rays of moon light tickling along her skin.

In the silver light she represents that of a transcendent being, too beautiful and pure to exist but too kind and real to not. Peter stills transfixed on the being before him contently smiling at the stars, connected to all the splendour of the earth, though outshining them. Peter never thought a girl like this existed, radiating grace and almost spewing love but with a head of intellect, carefully governing her actions.

As often happened on Kate's walks her thoughts slipped to one goofy boy who to the common eye seemed ordinary but to hers he fell nothing short of extraordinary. A boy ready to become a man with the nobility of a gentleman but a heart of a child. A smile and chuckle that won her heart and gave her a sense of gladness that she existed. The thought of him sneaking a soft smile to her face. Peter never ceased to conjure a laugh in her throat.

Both suspended in the dealings of the heart, a man, draped in dark fabrics, marked with a cruel snare awaited his opportunity. The young girl in view and knife trustily situated in hand, he pounced.

Kate's pale wrist in the grasp of the snaring man, knife directed at her middle. "Give me the bag!" the man threatened, bluff non-existent in his voice.

Spiderman finally awakened to the panic of nerves warning of the impending attack. He cursed himself at his idiocy. Refusing to waste any more time he released a web which transported his foot into the muggers jaw. The man thrown to the ground from the impact of the blow. Spiderman landing gracefully in front of Kate, the tinted shades he peered through staring into her wide eyes; the look of shock painfully obvious across her face.

The mugger stands to face the masked man, throwing a clumsy punch. Spiderman dodges with a dip and returns with contact to his chest. Webbing the unconscious man to the sidewalk, inhibiting his escape.

The hero turning to Kate, with intense, studying eyes she records and analyses every aspect of the man (or maybe boy?) clad in red and blue. He was lean but muscular with a stance about him which signalled confidence in the suit, but with a strange hint of an awkward nature.

The Spider standing tall as the eyes of Kate roam his form. With her movement his body tenses, Kate minimising the distance between them with an outstretched palm. The palm softly presses against the spider symbol residing on his chest, his eyes focused on her expression.

Her eyebrows scrunch up and she speaks, "Who are you?"

"I'm Spiderman."

Kate raises an eyebrow, "The masked vigilante on the news?"

The disguised man bowed dramatically, "The one and only." Kate swore she could hear the smile he wore beneath the mask.

Kate crosses her arms and looks at Spiderman sceptically, "The suit's a bit much, don't you think?"

Peter smiles at this, thinking of course Kate would still be confident even around Spiderman. "I don't think so, it makes me mysterious."

Kate raises her hand to her lip in contemplation, an act that draws Peter's attention consistently, "I guess it's working…"

"Never doubted it", Spiderman boasted. "So what is the name of my damsel in distress?" he inquired cheekily.

"Wouldn't you like to know? But I need to have a little mystery myself." Kate angled her head, strands of hair concealing her face from Peter's view.

Spiderman approached her, shortening the distance between them until it was only a hands breath between them. The air tense from the close proximity, their heart rates accelerating. Peter gently lifts his hand and tucks the chestnut locks behind her slender ears. "Maybe we can make a trade?" he suggests in a low voice.

Kate steels her nerves and responds, "And what will you give me for my name?"

"What do you want?"

She goes for the homerun, "I want to know who you are."

"What!? You can't just ask a superhero what their secret identity is. That's like a rule!" Spiderman debated.

Kate crosses her arms in defiance, "Well I just did, your move."

Peter shakes his palms in front of him, "Fine, fine okay then. I want a secret as well." He quickly adds with a pointed finger, "And a good one."

Kate raises an eyebrow at the strange turn in the conversation, "What are you a spy or something? No- no. okay fine, it's your secret identity. I guess that's pretty big. My name is Kate and…" she sucks in a breath hoping it will grant her courage, "and-and… I - I'm in love with someone."

She looks away embarrassed while Peter's mind goes into overdrive. The announcement of her affections for an unknown man, piercing his heart as he searches the possibilities. "W-who?" the question burst from his mouth.

Her eyes still directed away, "A friend from school…" Peter inwardly begging for her to speed up, his chest twisting painfully. "P-Peter… Parker."

His heart stopped instantly, unable to keep up with the emotional turmoil experienced in the last minute. A dizzying effect created. This girl was in love… with him? When had this even happen? He asked himself in awe.

His heart rate returning to its normal pace he replied, "T-that will suffice. My identity is…" He reached for his mask at a painful speed as Kate watched in anticipation.

First the mask revealed a chin, then mouth. The mouth was similar to the one she stared at imagining its taste. A nose came into view, followed by the chocolate eyes that held such gentleness. The face these features belonged to and the face beneath the mask were that of Peter Parker.

Kate's eyes stretched open in shock, her jaw loosening slightly. Spiderman, the crime fighting hero was her friend, the friend she was in love with. Kate felt bile rise up in her throat as she remembered that she told him she was in love with him. Her panic from the conclusion that he now knows.

The surprise draining away she takes in Peter's goofy, uncertain smile, "Kate?"

Kate's hand flings to her forehead as she drapes her hand over her face to hid her discomfort, "Now you know…", her voice muffled by her hand.

Peter leans in close, closer than before, carefully gasping her hand and removing it from its function of concealing her features. He stares into her blue orbs, craning his head to experience the magnificent sight, "Kate, I'll tell you another secret." He paused, waiting for her reply, receiving none he continued, "I'm in love with someone. A friend from school, called Kate."

Peter refused to give her time to process this, slipping a hand behind her head pulling her lips to his. Kate's mind exploded, Spiderman's identity, Peter's feelings and now he was kissing her. The erotic beating of her heart soon took control and she was kissing back with as much passion as Peter.

Kate pulls away but stays close, panting, "Peter is that true."

Peter moves his hands to cradle her face, "More true than anything I've ever said", he smiles widely.


End file.
